


Corner of the Sky

by theshriek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thinks about the past year.</p>
<p>"Corner of the Sky" is a song from the musical Pippin.</p>
<p>Sorry for any errors. This wasn't betaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner of the Sky

Blaine shut the front door and looked at the living room of his apartment. _Home._ The soft comfy gray couch with the dark purple pillows made him smile. He and Dave had picked it out together. Just like the rest of the furniture in their apartment.

It made him think about those first few months when he was living with Kurt in New York. How had tried to set up the office area, and how it had lead to one of their many arguments. He had just wanted a small spot in that apartment to call his own. They had eventually worked that out, but even so he had never felt like he really belonged there. Well...he didn’t want to think about that though. Tonight was a night for celebrating not for remembering bad times. It was exactly a year ago today that he and Dave had moved in together.

Blaine put his satchel on the side table and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking their special dinner. As he chopped up the vegetables, he couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the last year. It was lucky that he had went to Scandals that night. 

He had still been depressed about the breakup with Kurt. No. He was depressed because Kurt had dumped him. When he had spotted Dave in the club, he was just glad to see a familiar face. Then they began talking, and he was surprised to realize how much they had in common. Not just a love of football, but also music and political views. One date led to another and then a couple of months later, they decided to move in together. 

He heard the front door open and close. “I'm in the kitchen!,” he called.

Dave came in and placed a bottle of wine on the counter. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart!” He had a big smile, and he opened his arms wide.

As Blaine felt those strong arms close around, he marvelled, not for the first time, on how Dave made him feel so loved...so safe...so _cherished_. He stood on his toes to place a kiss on Dave’s lips. “Happy anniversary, honey. I love you.” 

_Home._


End file.
